


Blue and Black

by jayisokayy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angst, Friends With Benefits, M/M, One Night Stand, Unrequited Love, multi-chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1796620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayisokayy/pseuds/jayisokayy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel meets Dean Winchester at a college party he was dragged to by his younger sister, Anna. Dean has an interest in Castiel and takes him home for a seemingly one-night stand. However, they both decide they like each other a lot, but Dean doesn't, "do relationships", so they become fuck buddies. As their multi-night stands, as the pair dubs them, progress, Castiel can't help but fall for Dean. But Dean said it himself, he doesn't "do relationships." So Castiel can't, either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. if you catch my drift

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by a prompt I wrote for roleplay, and also by my extremely cool roleplay partner, Madisyn, who went through with it with me. My Dean is inspired by hers. Anyway, please read and review, I will love you forever if you do! More chapters to come soon. Hugs! -Juli

Twenty year old Castiel Novak sighed as he took another sip of the crappy beer in his hands. The room was way too loud, this being thanks to a combination of loud people and loud music, and all the people were either drunk or trying to pretend to be drunk. Unfortunately, his younger sister Anna, whom had been his ride, was among the drunk, so there was no chance of getting a ride home. And Castiel had to be smart in today’s ever-changing society, he knew that he shouldn’t roam the streets of New York by himself at midnight. Castiel sighed and looked around the room, people watching, you may say. And it was at this exact moment that he locked eyes with _him._

Dean Winchester. Castiel had heard stories about him, sure, but he had never actually seen Dean in person. The twenty-two year old was known for having sex, breaking hearts, and never setting down. He didn’t seem like the type of guy Castiel would be into, even being openly gay like he was. Still, as his gaze was caught by famous piercing green eyes, he suddenly saw the appeal.

And out of all of the people in Ruby’s house, Dean picked him to walk over to. He plucked Castiel’s beer from his hands and placed it on the table next to the two of them before leaving a hand of either side of Cas’ head. He was effectively trapped beneath Dean Winchester. He breathed out heavily and Dean smirked back at him, “Hey pretty young thing. You got a name?”

Castiel gulped, “Novak. C-Castiel Novak.’ He said, still staring into Dean’s eyes. Those piercing eyes that could almost see into his soul. Dean chuckled and slowly repeated Cas’ name, as if trying it on for himself.

“I could dig it. Sounds kinda old, though. Your parents some kind of hippie freaks?” He asked. Castiel shook his head slowly, looking down at his feet at the mention at his family. His mother had died in childbirth with Anna and his father was absent, leaving him and his older brother, Gabriel, in charge of the entire family. There was no way he was going to spill all of this to a total stranger, though, so he just shook his head.

“My dad was a theology professor. I am named after the Angel of Thursdays. I also basically take calls for Heaven.” He joked with a small smile. Dean let out a throaty chuckle at that and nodded.

“Well, Mr. Angel of Thursdays, how you liking the party?” Castiel shrugged and looked around the shabby little room where the party was being hosted. Somehow, he felt more intimidated by all of the people surrounding him than he did by Dean. Which was very weird, because Dean was a total stranger and Castiel should not have trusted him.

“I don’t really like crowded places,” He admitted softly. “My sister, Anna?” He paused to point at the redhead behind the two of them, “She dragged me here. I think that she wanted me to get laid.” He chuckled and looked up into Dean’s eyes again, “She’s probably more your type. She would defiantly be into you.”  

Dean smirked and shrugged, “She’s cute and all, but I don’t dig redheads. Also, uh-“ He cleared his throat before speaking again, “I don’t swing that way, if you catch my drift.” Castiel took in a quick breath and nodded. So Dean was gay. That gave Castiel a very good shoot of getting in his pants. Not that Castiel wanted to get in his pants. He couldn’t trust Dean after all of the horrible rumors he had heard about the boy. And based on the way Dean was tracing patterns up his arm, he was extremely seductive.

It continued like this for the rest of the night. Small talk accompanied by touches. Dean was very talented. He would advance towards Castiel, pulling him, reeling him in, until he sensed that Cas was uncomfortable. Then he would pull back, staying there for a moment before going in for the kill again. It was incredibly seductive and, by twenty minutes after their initial meeting, when Dean asked, “What do you say, Angel? Can I take you home?” Cas found himself nodding frantically.

Dean lead the younger boy by the hand out of the party. Castiel kept getting envious looks from girls they passed, including his younger sister Anna. None of them believed that Castiel had actually managed to get with Dean Winchester. As they stepped outside into the nippy January air, Castiel shivered. He had never been much of a fan of the cold, and Anna had refused to let him wear the trenchcoat he always did, complaining that it doubled too closely to actually be cool. Dean noticed Castiel’s discomfort almost immediately and slipped his jacket off, placing it over Castiel’s shoulders. Castiel accepted it graciously and pulled his arms through it, giving Dean a small smile back.

Dean’s apartment was no more than one block from Ruby’s house, and they got there fairly quickly. Dean nodded his greeting to the door-keeper, who smiled back at him. Castiel relaxed. Everyone seemed to like Dean, so that either meant that A.) They were scared or B.) Dean was actually a good person. Castiel decided, against his better judgment that he was going to go with the ladder of the two. They entered the elevator wordlessly, and Dean pressed the top floor button. Castiel barely had time to react before Dean had him pinned against the wall of the elevator.

“You ever do anything like this before?” Dean breathed into his ear. Castiel shook his head, embarrassed. Not many cute guys his age were virgins, but Castiel just hadn’t found anyone that interested him like Dean had. Dean chuckled at that and Castiel looked up to meet his eyes.

“So, uh, does this mean we’re dating now?” Castiel tried, quietly, so as not to destroy this entire thing. He felt Dean stop and he mentally cussed himself out. Dean pulled back and looked Castiel in the eye, that same spark there are been still there.

“Sorry Angel, I don’t do dating.” He said with a soft chuckle. Castiel smiled back at him and let out a breathy, “Oh.” Dean smiled apologetically at him, “Sorry.”

“No. It’s cool.” Castiel said, capturing Dean’s lips in a kiss. The two didn’t speak of it for the rest of the night.


	2. Author's Note

Dear Fans of Blue and Black, 

I'm sorry to say this story is on indefinite hiatus. I know, I suck, but please, hear me out. I really don't have time to work on a multi-chapter story and I don't really have the motivation. However, I do thank you all for your support and I hope that I will one day be able to complete this story. 

I shan't leave you all in the dark on how it ends, so let me tell you. After their one-night stand, Castiel gets a call from his older brother, Gabriel, explaining how their father is angry with him and wants him to come home immediately. Cas is about to leave when Dean takes pity on him and offers Castiel to share his flat until he can get on his own two feet. The two grow to be close friends, and Dean eventually falls in love with Castiel. In being terrified of this, he begins to ignore Castiel more and more, leaving the young boy heartbroken. He beings to date Balthazar, a bad match for the boy, to get back at Dean. Balthazar gets Castiel involved in the wrong crowd until eventually, Dean gets a help call from Castiel. He rushes to all alley where he finds Castiel passed out and bleeding. He brings the young boy to a hospital and the story ends when Castiel wakes up and Dean confesses his feelings for Castiel and they begin to date. The title of Blue and Black was meant to be an insight on Dean and Cas' relationship, how it leaves Castiel hurt. (Blue and Black, Black and Blue, get it?)

Again, I'm so sorry. But at least now you know how it ends. 

Love,   
Jay August


End file.
